Sometime Together
by CaroKlainttana
Summary: Quinn es una chica inteligente, bonita, amante de las artes, sin ningún interés por los chicos y conseguirse una pareja. O eso era lo que ella pensaba, hasta que conoció a cierto joven moreno...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Glee, yo solo tome prestados para hacer esta historia

CAPITULO 1

POV Quinn ...

(Sonido de la alarma)

Quinn es hora de despertarse recuerda es tu ¨Primer dia de clases¨ - Sra. Fabray

Genial mi primer dia - me tape la cara con la almohada- POR QUE?- Quinn

Tienes 1 hora sino tu papa te va a dejar - Sra. Fabray

Salio de la habitacion... Genial mi primer dia de clases es lo mas horrible no por los trabajos o tareas sino por los alumnos pero tengo que ver el lado bueno tengo mi junta para hacer el grupo de artes creo que es algo injusto que tengan preferencia por el equipo de americano o porristas.

Tuve que apurarme a bañarme , vestirme y comer ya que mi papa si me deja y no me gusta tomar el autobus ya que siempre llega tarde y eso hace que yo llegue tarde.

QUINN YA , BAJA O SI NO TE DEJO , SE ME HACE TARDE- grito mi papa desde abajo de las escaleras

Voy espera - dije bajando corriendo

Llegamos al coche y nos subimos , todo el camino estuvo en completo silencio

Al llegar a la escuela...

Cuidate Quinnie y mucha suerte en tu primer dia- Walter

Si gracias pa- Quinn

Al entrar habian muchas personas mas de los normal , hasta que encontre al Mr. Shue quien era el que me importaba ver

HEY MR. SHUE - le grite para que me viera lo cual hizo

Hola Quinn que paso?- Mr. Shue

Era sobre la junta ya sabe...- Quinn

Ah si que paso sobre eso?- Mr. Shue

Queria preguntarle que si sabe cuando y a que hora sera?- Quinn

Si es hoy a las 2:00 pm 30 minutos antes de la salida vamos a reunir a todos los alumnos- Mr. Shue

Muchas gracias lo vere ahi - Quinn

No hay de que y suerte- Mr. Shue

Despues de hablar con el Mr. Shue sono la campana y tu ve que ir a mi primera clase

POV Puck

Iba caminando en el pasillo cuando escuche un grito conocido

Hey Puck esperame- _

Sabia quien era.. Santana ella era la capitana de las porristas , mi ex , ella era muy controladora

Que paso Santana?- Puck

Uy por que tan enojon?- Santana

Solo dime que quieres?-Puck

Nada solo saludar- Santana

En eso sono el timbre

Bueno adios babe- Santana

Adios- Puck

Cuando estaba apunto de entrar a mi clase de biologia choque con una chica para ser sincero era muy linda tenia ojos verdes , era algo alta no pasaba de los 1.70 , de piel blanca , cabello rubio , vestia con un vestido blanco con flores rosas y cinturon cafe unos zapatos cafes ...

Genial! que mas me puede pasar?- exclamo la chica

Enserio lo siento - Puck

No te preocupes - se agacho para recoger sus libros

Espera te ayudo- me agache para ayudarla- Creo que este no es el momento para preguntarte tu nombre verdad?- Puck

Creo que seria raro- Empezo a reir en ese momento para mi al solo escuchar esa sonrisa me parecia la mas hermosa- Pero mi nombre es...


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a los que la estan leyendo 3

Este capitulo va dedicado a 4 personas Leo mi hermana postiza , Cami que fue la primera en comentar , Mary que es mi fan numero 1 xD y Sam mi prima que me ayudo a subir la historia :3

Bueno como la mayoria que lo lee es Klainers les dejare un poco de Klaine luego escribire mas Klaine :3

Capitulo 2

POV Quinn

Iba a entrar a una de mis clases cuando choque con un chavo para ser honesta no estaba nada mal , al chocar se me calleron mis cosas

Genial! Que mas me puede pasar?- Quinn

Enserio lo siento- Exclamo el chico

No te preocupes- le dije agachando me para recoger mis cosas

Espera te ayudo- se agacho para ayudarme- Creo que este no es el momento para preguntarte tu nombre verdad?-Dijo

Creo que seria raro- empeze a reir- Pero mi nombre es Quinn ...Fabray - le sonrei

Noah ... Noah Puckerman ese es mi nombre- Me devolvio la sonrisa- Eres de nuevo ingreso?- Puck

No , llevo aqui toda mi escuela- Quinn

Enserio? No te habia visto- Puck

Si , bueno , lo siento me tengo que ir no quiero llegar tard- Quinn

Si yo tambien , adios- Puck

Me fui , al entrar a clases vi a mi mejor amiga Rachel , me fui a sentar con ella

Hey! Por que llegas tan tarde?- Me pregunto- Lo bueno es que el profesor no ha llegado

Si lo siento tuve un incidente coon un chico- Hice una mueca

Uy se puede saber que chico?- Rachel

Noah Pu...- Me interrumpio mi amiga

Puckerman- Me dijo de mala gana- No no no querida , el es uno de los peores que te puedes encontrar en la escuela

Si , lo se cuando me dijo su nombre me acorde que fue novio de mi hermana Brittany , aun que creo no se acordo de ella por que le dije mi apellido y no me dijo nada- Quinn

Si bueno , eso ya fue tiempo - Rachel

Pero enserio no te metas con el , vas a salir lastimada y lo sabes- Rachel

Si , bueno lo mas importante ahora es lo del coro- Quinn

CIERTO- grito Rachel emocionada - A que hora dijiste que era?

A las 2:00- Dije nerviosa en eso llego la maestra

Al salir de la clase me despedi de Rachel ya que hoy solo nos tocaba 1 clase juntas , pero la veria en la junta, al menos se que ella me apoya

POV Puck

Despues de hablar con Quinn me fui a la clase de historia la mas aburrida

Hey Puck llegando tarde como siempre- Sam

Si pero esta vez me encanto lo que me detuvo- les guiñe el ojo

Ahora a quien conociste?- Mike

A Quinn Fabray - Puck

Espera- dijo Sam- No ella es la hermana menor de Brittany , tu ex novia , la lider de las porristas?

Cierto , por eso se me hizo conocido el apellido - Puck

No creo que sea bueno que te metas con ella- Sam

Por que?- Dije confundido

Recuerda que Finn ha estado tras de ella desde el primer año- Sam

Y eso? , digo el no lo ha conseguido , puede que yo lo haga - Puck

Hacer que?- Finn

Hacer que... Por fin Blaine invite a Kurt a una cita- Puck

Todos se aliviaron cuando dijo eso Puck

Oh genial , seria muy lindo ese detalle de tu parte para mi hermanito- Finn

Claro- Sonrei

Al terminar la clase de historia tenia de Biologia y ahi me tocaba con Blaine , tenia que hacer lo que le dije a Finn , Finn era mi mejor amigo y eso creo convertia a Kurt en mi amigo

Hey amigo!- Puck

Que paso Puckerman- Blaine

Necesito pedirte un favor?- Me sente

Ay no... Si quieres experimentar , preguntale a otro- Blaine

Experimentar?- me empeze a reir hasta que entendi- Que? NO!

Ok entonces que?- Blaine

Necesito que invites a Kurt a una cita , que dices? - Puck

Kurt Hummel? El hermano de Finn? Estas loco me matara si hago eso- Blaine

No , yo ya le dije y me dijo que seria bueno que su hermano tuviera una cita?- le guiñe el ojo

Bueno... A que hora quieres que lo invite?- Blaine

En el siguiente periodo esta bien?- Puck

Bueno... Pero tu me vas acompañar , esta bien?- Blaine

Si no te preocupes , pense que iba hacer mas dificil convencerte- Puck

En eso llego la maestra...


End file.
